Doppelgänger
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: They all thought Hino has a doppelgänger because of the way she acts but she doesn't. It's not a doppelgänger or anything like that. Hino is known as a passionate violinist despite being a Gen Ed Student. What would happen if her twin appears? OC/Len/Hino
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: I don't own anything except this story of mine. La Corda D'Oro, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Ms. Yuki Kure and to Koei.**

* * *

**Title:: _"_**_**Doppelgänger"**_

**Author:: _tokiya-kun18_**

**Beta-reader::****_ xxfirebubblesxx_** (Thanks a heap for the corrections! I owe you one! ;-D)**_  
_**

**Fan-base::**_** La Corda D'Oro**_

**Pairing::**_** OC/Len Tsukimori/Kahoko Hino  
**_

* * *

"I'm home," Kahoko said, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She walked into the sitting room and laid her burgundy violin case at the small table carefully before sitting on the couch and heaving a sigh. Today had been a tiring yet enjoyable day. Kahoko had practised her violin at the local park since morning, taking small breaks when needed. It was all ready late afternoon and she couldn't believe on how long she lasted. Kahoko had never practised this long -maybe a mere two hours or so- never the whole day. In fact, she surprised herself. She felt quite happy, but now, her aching muscles are killing her and that happiness soon vanished.

"Ah, welcome home, Kahoko." Her mother greeted as she appeared from the kitchen. Mrs. Hino was in her mid-forties but she almost resembled her daughter; the only difference was their hair colour. Hers was dark-brown while Kahoko had crimson- something she got from her father. In her hands was a silver tray containing two cups of tea and biscuits. She laid it down on the table gently, right beside her daughter's violin case.

Kahoko took a cup and inhaled the sweet aroma. _Jasmine_, she recognised and sipped the tea. Smiling in satisfaction, she put her cup back down at the crowded table. "Okaasan, what is with all the cleaning you've been doing?" Kahoko asked, eyes roaming in the room they were currently occupying. The vase was full of freshly picked flowers on another table. The white tiled floors were sparkling bright, no speck of dust evident, and Kahoko was sure her mother did a lot of scrubbing. The windows were the same as the floors- very clean, as well as the picture frames surrounding the flower vase- the magnificent designs clearly seen. Not to mention the chairs and couches they're sitting on felt like brand-new with the pillows fluffed.

Kahoko's eyes stopped at her mother's unmoving figure. Mrs. Hino merely smiled and shook her head in a playful manner. Kahoko tilted her head to one side, an elegant eyebrow raising and a frown forming her lips in confusion. "Is there something I'm missing?" she questioned, her confused and somehow curious stare unwavering from her mother. Was she missing a particular event? Unfortunately, it did seem so.

Mrs. Hino sighed, "And you were so excited last week. I can't believe you have forgotten. Kahoko, dear, have you developed some sort of short-term memory loss?"

"Of course I haven't! What makes you think I did? I take it back; please don't answer that question." The redhead pouted childishly, making the elder chuckle in amusement. "Okaasan!" she exclaimed, cheeks flaming in pure embarrassment as her mother didn't stop. Mrs. Hino found her daughter's behaviour very cute.

"Well, let me remind you then." Mrs. Hino cleared her throat, "There's a very _special _someone visiting us tomorrow. Oh, dear me, I used the wrong word." With this, her daughter pouted even more, much to her amusement. "What I meant was: there's someone coming over to live with us. Care to guess, my dear?"

"Someone special coming to live with us…" The redhead echoed her mother. Kahoko's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she tried hard to retrieve a forgotten memory. "Do I know this _'someone', _Okaasan?"

Mrs. Hino was tempted to smack her daughter's head but resisted the urge to do so as it was unnecessary- not to mention 'inappropriate'. "Yes, you do know this person. As a matter of fact, you're very close to her."

"Wait, _'her'_?" The redhead jumped from her seat in surprise. _A girl_, she thought and suddenly her memory freshened as an image showed up. Her eyes widened and the young violinist slapped her forehead in disbelief. _Of course, how could I have forgotten?_ She groaned, slumping back in her seat.

"It seems you finally got it," Mrs. Hino nodded to herself. She flashed her daughter a sweet smile as she picked her cup of tea up and sipped; the delicious liquid flooding her mouth. A few moments later, she put her cup down on the table and looked at the young violinist who was deep in thought. "You will be receiving a call from her any second now."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Okaa-" The redhead was cut short as her phone vibrated. She glanced suspiciously at her mother before digging in her pocket. Kahoko studied the Caller's I.D. but it merely said Restricted. Biting her lower lip nervously, she put the phone beside her ear and said, "Hello?"

"Ka~ho~ko~" The voice on the other line greeted merrily. Said girl froze. "What? Don't tell me you thought this was a ghost? My God! After so many years, why didn't you call me?" Kahoko could hear the person sigh.

Gathering up the courage to speak, the redhead answered: "I'm sorry, but who's this?"

_Slap_. That's the sound she received as a reply. The young violinist guessed that the person on the other side had just smacked her forehead in frustration.

"Oh, I'm so gonna kill you, Kahoko Hino when I get there!" The redhead cringed, chills running down her spine as she muttered an apology loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Ha, ha, ha! I bet you're shaking in fear, am I right, Kahoko?" The said girl nodded as she couldn't trust her voice to resurface any time soon. All colours on her face was drained as she listened to the _'mysterious caller's'_ voice in fear.

Mrs. Hino couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's reaction. Kahoko was being funny… and she didn't even notice. Mrs. Hino just hoped that the redhead would realise who it was soon.

"Really now, Kahoko, why wouldn't you speak?" the girl sighed, "Take a guess on who this is."

"Um… I don't know. Sorry…"

"I swear to God when I get there, I'm going to complain to Okaasan about you!"

"Uh…" Kahoko frowned before she got what the caller had just said. "Wait, did you call my mother '_okaasan'_?" The young violinist gasped as realisation hit her. "Kahoru! Is that you!"

"Heavens! Finally! I was getting really pissed earlier, Kahoko!" Kahoru exclaimed.

"I can't believe it. It really is you! How have you been?"

"Fine. Good. Great. Marvellous. Not so good. Bah, you get the idea." With a thud, Kahoru said. She let her-self fall to the not-so-comfortable chair she was occupying on earlier. Kahoru had stood up while talking to Kahoko as she got frustrated at her sister's obliviousness (and somehow 'rudeness' for being forgotten. Although, she couldn't really blame her as it had been a long time).

"Are you OK?" Worriedly, Kahoko asked.

"Yep, I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle." The redhead could have sworn she could hear the girl smile.

"Where are you now?"

"In the train… I've been traveling for hours. My butt's killing me!"

"Jeez… Could you not say that?"

Mrs. Hino watched Kahoko with adoration. The way her expression changes every second was simply, well, adorable as she put it. The way the young violinist and Kahoru interacted through the line was heart-warming. Only a few more hours and they'll finally be reunited again.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, then!" Kahoru said, forcing herself to hang up. She was having so much fun teasing her sister on the other line that she nearly forgot about her credit running low.

"OK. Be careful, and see you too!" With that said, Kahoko ended the call and turned to her mother who was smiling widely.

"Well, do you know now?" Mrs. Hino asked, her smile still intact.

"Yes, okaasan." The redhead's mood had lightened up after the short chat she had with her sister. She sighed in excitement as she announced to her mother, "I can't wait to see my twin again!"

* * *

**Don't blame me for whatever I'm doing here. I'm just writing. X-D I wanted to read stories like this… and I don't think there are any (like this one) around here… or are there?  
Well, good-night everyone. There's still school tomorrow and I have to go to bed now (lawlz, TMI).  
Please review and have a nice night/day! ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very big thanks to _xxfirebubblesxx_ for beta-reading!!! I owe you a lot, girl. ;-D "Musically In Love With You"'s newest (or first, if that's what you call it) chapter will be coming your way in a few days. Beware, LAWLz. :-P  
**

* * *

_**"Doppelgänger"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two:: _Troubles Begin_****

* * *

**

"Oi~! Anybody there?" A childish voice echoed in Kahoko's ear. It was early morning, and the redhead was fast asleep. She didn't like being woken up as she was worn out from yesterday's events. After the phone call, Yuuki* made her daughter help clean up. Of course, since the violinist was still feeling sore -especially in her arms and neck- she didn't last long. Yuuki noticed Kahoko's condition after she winced a couple of times when she was reaching out for something on the shelves and told her to get some rest, but being as stubborn as always, Kahoko protested and proceeded with cleaning... just to get the unwanted aching feeling she's experiencing now.

So here the redhead was, lying under the thick, pink, fluffy duvet of her bed, strands of crimson hair popping out and an arm hanging lazily at the side of the bed. "Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead!" Kahoko groaned in objection, turning around grumpily, her exposed arm retreating under the blanket.

Kahoru sighed in annoyance, _'She's hopeless!'_ The violinist's twin was so looking forward to spending time with her, but this was how she was greeted? No 'welcome back'? Just ignore her and go back to sleep?

Several minutes of staring at the redhead's dozing figure, Kahoru heaved another sigh and went downstairs where she found her mother making breakfast. Kahoru pulled out a chair from the dining table, and grumpily sat on it. She pouted and crossed her arms on her chest as she thought on what she'd do when her twin wakes up for punishment. _'Tie her to a chair and make her watch the educational channel? No, too soft. Hmm... Make her read yaoi? Still no; Kahoko'd probably faint after several pages. What then?'_

Yuuki turned around from her chore, two plates at hand. The brunette approached the table and laid the plates carefully. In front of Kahoru were steamed rice, miso soup, and various side dishes such as grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), tsukemono pickles, seasoned nori (dried seaweed), and natto. The bowl of steamed rice was placed on her left side, while the bowl of miso soup was placed on her right side of the table- it's the Japanese etiquette.

Kahoru stared at her mother for a brief second before digging in, "_Itadakimasu~!_" Kahoru might appear to be slim like her twin but underneath it was like a monster- she's a very heavy eater. The redhead munched greedily on her breakfast, and in a matter of short minutes, the food was all gone.

Kahoru smiled in satisfaction and leaned back on her seat, rubbing her stuffed stomach. She winked at her mother, "That was delicious! I've missed your cooking, okaasan." She grinned when Yuuki blushed slightly. Kahoru glanced at the wall clock and frowned, "Kahoko's still asleep and she's going to be late for school."

Sighing, the brunette replied, "She's drained from yesterday. Your sister helped me with cleaning even though she's worn out from practising her violin all day long." Yuuki rubbed her temples, "Of course I told her to get some rest and leave it all to me. But, knowing her, she's too stubborn."

"Hold on a minute!" Kahoru sat up straight on her chair as she halted her mother from speaking more. "Kahoko plays the violin!? What happened to the piano**?"

"She... quit, I suppose. Since we couldn't afford to buy a piano, she stopped." Yuuki frowned deeply at this, "It's my fault."

"..." Kahoru stood up and patted her mother on the shoulder for comfort, "No, it's not. It was Kahoko's decision... I'm sure she was just worried about the expenses. She didn't want to trouble you, so she stopped."

Yuuki smiled a small smile, "She shouldn't had. After all, if she so desired it, I could've bought her one."

"Hm," the redhead nodded, standing in front of her mother. She gave Yuuki's shoulder a light squeeze before smiling widely. "Well, we wouldn't be able to understand her way of thinking. Even I get confused with her when we were little!"

The brunette laughed softly, "It's just the way she is." Yuuki stopped her laughter and stared at Kahoru's eyes with great affection, "But you two are quite similar. Not only in physical appearance, but in personality."

"No way! In personality!? I think not," the redhead harrumphed, pretending to look offended. "There's a difference between the two of us. We couldn't possibly be the same in everything..."

"I was only stating my opinion."

"Riiiiiiigghhhhttttt."

A minute of silence passed by and both mother and daughter were deep in thought. Yuuki decided to break the ice and start a conversation, "Kahoru... how's your father and brother?"

Kahoru, who was staring down at the tiled floors, jerked her head up upon hearing the question. She tilted her head to one side and gave her a sweet smile, "They're doing great, actually. Well, oniisan is still the same- bouncy, irresponsible and annoying. And otousan is..." she lowered her voice even though it wasn't necessary, "Otousan is healthy but..."

"But?" This worried Yuuki; did something bad happen to Kaname***? She didn't know. Yuuki's eyes revealed all negative emotions she had been holding back over the years. This made the redhead reply quickly:

"Of course nothing bad happened to otousan!" With the panic look on Kahoru's face, her mother's concern quickly turned to hers. The redhead was waving her hands about, sweat forming on her forehead as she tried to explain the situation. Finally, when Yuuki assured her, Kahoru stopped and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Otousan... misses you so much." Seeing her mother frozen out of shock, Kahoru pushed herself to continue, "He had been gazing at your picture for a long time with so much love and regret. I once overheard him on one night that if he could go back in time, he would've stopped you from issuing a divorce. I..." Kahoru halted, thinking that she had said enough.

The redhead met Yuuki's eyes and noticed the stream of tears flowing down her delicate cheek. She quickly wrapped her arms around Yuuki comfortingly, caressing her hair affectionately. They stood in the kitchen like that until her mother finally pulled back. The brunette wiped the tear marks with a tissue and smiled apologetically at Kahoru.

Yuuki spoke up when she found her voice, "Thank you... for everything."

"It's no problem, okaasan." The redhead bit her lower lip as she fought a set of tears from flowing out of her eyes, "I just wish our family could be together again."

"Hm," Yuuki nodded, patting her daughter gently. She then glanced at the clock and said uncertainly, "Huh? It's already this late? Kahoko's going to be late for school!"

"Eh?" Kahoru followed her mother's gaze and exclaimed, "Oh my God! You're right!" She turned to the direction out of the kitchen, "KAHOKO! YOU BETTER GET UP BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU!"

"Uh, Kahoru? I don't think strangling her would wake her up."

"I know; but it's a good threat, don't you think so?"

"A yes and a no. Needless to say, if you do strangle her, I swear I would punish you."

"Uh-huh..." The redhead pouted before an idea struck her mind, "Okaasan, what about I go to school in her place today? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. And besides, nobody would know the difference!"

"I don't know. How about your own education?"

"... I haven't thought of that," When she noticed Yuuki shaking her head, she quickly added, "I was just kidding! I... uh... don't need it?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, for God's sake! It's only two more months before school year ends! I'm sure it's OK if I miss the remaining months..."

"No," Yuuki firmly said.

"Oh, come on! Please?" Kahoru begged, "I wanna see what kind of school she attends! And think about it, I might be able to help her with her studies."

Yuuki shook her head.

"PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE??" Kahoru grabbed her mother by her top, eyes as big as dinner plates as she pleaded. She pouted and pretended to cry.

"Fine! But only if you stop that!"

"Yay!" Kahoru sprinted out of the room, smiling widely out of happiness.

And what Yuuki heard last was the sound of a door closing. She sighed, _That girl really is worse than her sister._

-

-

-

Kahoru was merrily skipping to Seiso Academy after being given the directions on how to get there by her mother, a burgundy instrument case at hand. She had fought with Yuuki on what to do and what not. Unfortunately, her mother was worried that she might do something stupid and humiliate her sister. But she assured her that it won't happen- at least she thought so.

The redhead was a few steps away from the school gates when she suddenly heard the outburst of squealing girls. She had to cover her ears or else she would suffer her whole life with a broken ear- courtesy of the idiots who were now bowing politely at some long, lavender-haired person she didn't know.

Kahoru was getting irritated and was about to yell at them when suddenly she heard someone call from behind:

"GOOD MORNING, KAHO-CHAN!"

Upon hearing the name, the redhead spun around only to freeze in place as a pair of strong arms hugged her. She stared at the lime-haired lad with shock as he grinned widely. One thought occurred to her at that very moment:

_This guy is Kahoko's boyfriend._

* * *

***-_edit-_** I changed "Katsuki"'s name into "Yuuki". I couldn't possibly call her 'Mrs. Hino' every time, you know? Thanks to chocowinx for that! ^ ^  
**I thought I've read one part in the manga where Kahoko's mother asked her about playing the piano instead of the violin- when she was looking for lessons.  
***The name of Kahoko's father that I made up. You can imagine Kaname Kuran... with red hair if you want. LAWLz.


	3. Chapter 3

"G-Good morning," Kahoru stuttered, wiggling herself to escape the pair of strong arms around her. The proximity of Kazuki Hihara's and her face were only inches away— close enough to feel each other's breaths. But unlike Kahoko, she didn't feel nervous being in this position, enveloped in a guy's arms, their faces so close as if they were going to kiss. Instead, Kahoru felt extremely embarrassed and panicky since she didn't know what to do. Should she kiss him as a greeting, like what she assumed Kahoko does every day? Or should she struggle to break free or push him away _hard_? But what if her actions would cause her twin and this cheerful guy's relationship end? _Oh God_; Kahoko would _never ever_ forgive her.

Kahoru debated with herself. What should she do? What should she say? What should she . . . What was the guy's name, _anyway_?

All of this thinking was giving her a headache. She frowned and violently shook her head. '_Great. Early in the morning, I have to get myself into an unexpected trouble. Woohoo_,' she mocked, almost snorting at the ironicy. But, before she could continue on, Kazuki's arms had retreated. Kahoru blinked, tilted her head to one side, and mouthed a confused 'huh?'.

The lime-coloured haired lad was blushing furiously, and his face said that he might be fainting after this event. He bowed lowly, shocking the redhead, and said in a very loud voice, "I'm so sorry, Kaho-chan! I didn't . . . I was . . . ARGH!" Kazuki couldn't say the words properly as he continued to stutter —and attract passers-by and students—, and bow down.

_Now_ Kahoru was panicking. The humiliation, how could she let him keep up with this act? Even if he's sorry, he shouldn't apologise in this kind of matter. It's— It's attracting amused students, and this was making both of them —mostly the lad— seem like attention-seeker idiots.

The redhead was tempted to yank Kazuki's hair to make him stand up straight, but again, resisted the urge to do so. '_It might only worsen the situation_,' she thought, sighing deeply. '_But if I don't do something and fast, this might go on and on forever!_'

"Good morning, Hino-san, Hihara." As if hearing all of her pleads, a gentle and melodious voice said behind her. The redhead was greatly thankful for his or her interruption, and turned around to see who it was, but immediately froze the second she recognised the person.

'Oh._ It's her —or is it a guy?— from earlier. The one whom the screaming girls were worshipping. Uh, wait; if girls worship this person, then it's a _he_, then_?' She glanced downward, checking whether or not this purple-coloured haired person was wearing trousers or a skirt to determine his or her gender. '_Trousers; no skirt. Therefore, it's a _guy_ and not a _gal,' Kahoru nodded to herself, averting her eyes just before this _man_ finds out that she was looking . . . below.

Which unfortunately for her, didn't go unnoticed by Azuma Yunoki.

He raised an amused eyebrow, contemplating why Kahoko —he didn't know it was _her_ twin and not the violinist— would look at him. Especially down _there_.

'_Hormones, perhaps?_' His lips were forming a smirk, the gentle smile slowly disappearing. When he realised what he was doing, he quickly changed his smirk back to a smile. Though, amusement was still evident on his facial features.

"Oh, good morning, Yunoki!" Kazuki greeted awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, while his left gripped the trumpet case tightly. He had been holding it also, when he hugged the poor, confused girl.

"Good morning to you, too, Yunoki—" Both seniors stared at her strangely at the name without any honorifics. Noticing this, the redhead quickly added, "—kun." She smiled wearily, trying to act natural as if she hadn't committed any form of mistake. "How are you in this fine, uh, _sunny day_?" Ridiculous; it was the word she thought after she had blurted a stupid question. Kahoru wanted to just smack her face on the wall, go home, and pretend that this had never _ever_ happened.

Azuma and Kazuki blinked constantly. '_Did she just call Yunoki with the honorific_ '—kun'? _What was going on? Is she sick or did she... Or were they _that_ close already?_' Kazuki wanted confirmations. This just didn't seem so . . . right. '_Seriously, on the previous day, Kaho-chan called him_ 'Yunoki-senpai'. _Was there something . . . Their relationship rocketed so soon?_'

"Um, '_—kun_', Hino-san?" the lavender-coloured haired male asked, feigning confusion.

'_What the— Did I get it wrong?_' Kahoru tried correcting herself. '_Is it '—sensei' or '—senpai'? Waahh, what's the correct honorific?_'

Bursting on the inside and collected on the outside, the two seniors weren't able to tell whether or not she's feeling _fine_. '_What should I say—?_' "Oh! I'm so very sorry about that, _senpai_! My mind was occupied with some things." '_Make excuses and eventually, your efforts would _not_ go to waste_.'

"I see . . .," Azuma and Kazuki mumbled, nodding unsurely at the excuse made.

Just then, the bell rang, causing the three figures to yelp in surprise. The grounds were empty, except for the three of them, as students were in their respective classes.

Kahoru's eyes widened; she didn't know _what class_ Kahoko was in! Inwardly groaning, the redhead decided to give the secretary a _short_ visit to know where she should go. But first . . .

"Oh, shoot! Yunoki, we're super duper LATE! LATE!" the lime-coloured haired male exclaimed in horror. He dashed his way to their first class, waving frantically at Kahoru along the way. "I'll see you later, Kaho-chan!"

Which leaves the devil and the maiden alone. '_Bad_,' the girl thought, risking a glance at the staring senior. '_I think he found out . . ._'

"What the hell was that about, Hino?" His tone was low and sensual that at the mere sound of it, the maiden was sure she'd swoon— if she didn't know better. But that didn't mean she wasn't shocked at the sudden drop of honorifics.

"What, what?" Kahoru asked back, not knowing how to respond. Heck, the redhead wasn't even sure on what he meant.

"Nothing," replied Azuma, tucking a stray strand of long hair on his ear. He walked a couple of steps ahead of her before halting and glancing at her over his shoulder. "Just go and meet me at the rooftop at lunchtime as always." He paused, and flashed Kahoru a dangerous yet sexy smile. "See you, my sweet Kahoko." And with that, he proceeded to his class.

She stood there, mouth agape. '_What the fuck is with these people? More importantly,_ how many boyfriends does Kahoko have! _She's one lucky bastard_.'

* * *

**sorry for the late update. i was too busy with things. i hope this chapter made up for everything- for me nearly abandoning this story.  
please review! ^ ^**


End file.
